Parentage: The Vanda variety ‘SPCDW1521’ is the result of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of Vanda ‘M217’ (not patented), the seed parent, with Vanda ‘CS76’ (not patented), the pollen parent. Both parents were developed by, and are owned by, the inventor and were never commercially released. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand in October of 1995.
The new variety was first selected in November of 1999, in a research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand belonging to the inventor. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1521’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1521’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in January of 2008 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.